OutLaw Queen
by Sunchick116
Summary: one shot after Regina saw Marian, Robin and Roland hugging in 322.


Regina continues to watch in horror as Robin and Marian reunite. Thankfully there's no kissing, but she feels her second chance slipping away as the family settle into their booth together to catch up. She walks over to Henry. "Henry, you can stay with Emma tonight. I'm going home'. 'what about Robin?', Henry asks. 'He's a little preoccupied', Regina says and nods towards the booth. 'who's that woman?', Henry asks. 'ask Emma', regina says and walks out. She's been blinking back tears but she lets them out as she walks down the sidewalk home when all of a sudden she hears a voice call out. "REGINA!'. She'd recognize Robin's accent anywhere. She keeps walking and ignores. She hears footsteps behind her quicken their pace until she feels arms wrap around her. 'Milady, please talk to me!'. 'I'm not your lady. You left her hanging at Granny's with your son! Go back to her!'. "Regina!". Robin's exasperated now. 'this changes nothing!'. 'you expect me to believe that?". 'your wife is back, not dead as you'd expected, alive and well, back to resume your life with your son, and you expect me to believe you and I are still ok?'. "we are. Regina, I am in shock, as anyone would be, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you!". Regina is trying to keep her resolve from breaking. 'well, maybe this will. Emma saved her from my dungeon because I was about to have her executed for helping snow white. I killed your wife'. She walks away, leaving Robin stunned.

It's been a few days and Regina still hasn't heard from Robin. She's not at all surprised. She doesn't deserve to after everything she's done. She'd been an awful person and this was her punishment, her karma. Villains don't get happy endings, she reminded herself. She's wallowing in self pity and she knows it. She's thankful Henry's been spending all his time helping with his new uncle, so he's not here to see the mess she's become. She's pouring herself her third glass of red wine when there's a ring at her doorbell. 'Henry's not due back already', she mumbles to herself as she quickly makes herself presentable. She smoothes out her hair and walks to the door. She finds robin standing on her stoop. "Can I help you?'. He stands slouched, like a puppy in trouble. His head hangs low, like he's been scolded. 'I owe you an apology', he says simply. 'no you don't. you didn't do anything wrong'. "yes I do. I was a hypocrite', he says simply. 'I knew who you were when I fell in love with you, the things you'd done. I had accepted that wasn't who you are anymore, and then Marian came back, and only because she was my wife, did it bother me'. 'That wasn't far to you. I had accepted you, all of you and then at the first sign of trouble, ran away from you'. 'It was what I deserved', Regina says simply. 'No, it wasn't at all'. Robin steps inside the house and Regina backs away, intimidated. "Robin, don't'. "I told Marian about us'. "I told her I loved her that I would always love her, as my wife, as Roland's mother, but I had moved on from her. I told her I was in love with someone else'. "No you didn't…', Regina says weakly. 'yes I did', robin said. 'I want to be with you regina'. 'I love you'. Regina's starting to cry. "I could never forgive myself if I broke up your family. You have to try, Robin. For your son and Marian, you have to try'. "you didn't do this, Regina. I did. I'm making this decision for myself. I have grieved Marian. I have moved on. Why won't you just let me love you?'. 'BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE IT', Regina yells. 'Marian is a good person. She's never done anything wrong. I have. I deserve to be punis-'. She's cut off by Robin pressing his lips to hers. She's caught off guard, and is pressed up against the wall. Their kissing is nothing like it's been before. It's always been slow and sensual, like they have all the time in the world. This is hurried and fast, like he's got something to do. "or someone to go home to', Regina is quickly reminded. She tries to stop him, tries to pull away. "this is wrong, Robin. Now we're just cheaters', she tries to whimper. "I don't care', he says, furiously kissing her. It was in that moment that it clicked for Regina, how David and Mary Margaret had felt during the curse. Wanting each other so desperately, so hungrily, but not knowing why. They were soul mates, as she and Robin were. She's wrapped around both his legs as he carries her up the stairs, as he had many nights before. The only difference was, he wasn't going to be here when she woke up. She was sure of it.

Regina wakes up startled. She looks around to the sheets pulled up around her chest, but she's naked. She hears noises that sound like breathing, so she looks next to her. Robin is sleeping peacefully. He was still here and she wanted to cry. She was a terrible person breaking up a marriage and stealing a child's father. With her new found conscience, she would never forgive herself. She tries to quietly sneak out of bed, but she feels a hand stop her. 'don't you dare', Robin's sleepy voice comes from inside the blankets. 'you've gotta go, Robin. This is wrong'. 'how could you be so selfless?', he asks her. 'after everything we've been through, after you admitted to me that we're soul mates, how can you just want to give me back so easily?'. 'because if we're going to do this, we're going to do it the right way. Fair and square. I will not steal another woman's husband'. 'she's stealing me from you now! Don't you get it?', he says sharply. 'if you tell me you want me to go back to her, I will, but it won't be for me, it'll be for you'. Robin looks at her pleadingly. 'Don't I count in this? What about what I want?'. Regina sighs. 'fine. What do you want?'. Robin lunges forward, pressing his lips to her. He pushes her down on the bed, into the mattress. She gets butterflies in her stomach, as she always does when they're together. Ever since she'd gotten her heart back, it ached when he wasn't around. She feels his arms wrap around her back, sliding up and down. He's working his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses that make her weak. She feels the tears start to come down at even the thought of having to give this up. His eyes meet hers and he looks at her seriously. 'I love you, Regina'. It feels like her heart is being ripped out of her chest again. She's been sucker punched and she can't breathe. He pleads with his eyes. 'Tell me you love me'. "Please tell me this isn't just a waste of my time and efforts'. She inhales sharply and she can't quite meet his gaze. He cups her face with his hands. She takes a deep breath. 'of course I love you'. And just like that, his mouth is on hers again. "but you still have to go home to your wife', she whispers and pushes him off her. She crawls out of bed and into the bathroom and sobs until she hears him leave.

It's been three days since Regina saw Robin. Three slow and miserable days she's cried herself to sleep. She's called Henry to tell him to stay at his mother's as long as he wants. Three days she hasn't had to get out of bed to feed anyone, or shower. She's wallowing in self pity and she hates herself for it. She finally musters the strength to get out of bed and make coffee when the doorbell rings. It's Marian. "Can I help you?'. "May I have a word, your majesty?'. "It's Regina here. And what do you want?'. "I came to talk to you about Robin'. 'What about him? What for? He's your husband, not mine. You need marriage counseling, go to Archie'. "He's miserable, your highness. I'm not a fool. I know why. He misses you. When he thinks I can't hear, my son will ask him 'dada where's Gina? I know he has snuck here to be with you. Regina is stunned. 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience my presence has caused you. It won't happen again'. She begins to shut the door on her and Marian stops her. "You're missing my point. I don't want him anymore, and he doesn't want me. We're different people now, with different experiences. We're not who each other fell in love with anymore'. 'You're the mother of his son. You owe it to yourselves to work it out'. "My son already loves you. We can't just pretend you never existed'. Regina cocks her head and gets an idea. "Yes you can. I can make you a forgetting potion. The two of them can take it'. Marian is exasperated. "YOUR MAJESTY. I'm giving you my blessing'. Regina is confused. "I don't deserve it'. "Yes, you do', Marion says kindly. 'You've made my husband and son happy. You've given them a second chance. I can never thank you enough for that'. Regina tries to smile but her guilt won't leave her. "good day, Regina', Marion says and leaves. "Marion!', Regina calls out. Marian turns around. 'yes?'. 'thank you', she smiles warmly. Marian nods and is gone.

It's later that afternoon. Regina is reading a book on the couch when the doorbell rings. She opens the door to find Robin on the steps, bag of belongings in hand. He just looks at her and shrugs innocently. She bursts into tears and hugs him. He drops his things and picks her up, kissing her fiercely. She wraps her legs around him as he carries her into the house, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
